coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7901 (8th July 2012)
Plot As Nick makes the final preparations for Simon's birthday party, Leanne's touched that he's going to so much trouble. Peter's dreading Simon's party at the bistro as it'll mean watching Nick and Leanne playing happy families with his son. Carla suggests they don't go but Peter insists he has to be there for Simon. Lloyd and Steve agree to split the cost of the repairs to the taxis which Tracy sabotaged - £1,000 each. Kevin puts pressure on Steve to get rid of Tracy and Beth from No.13, telling him that he wants to move in as soon as possible. Eva's upset when Stella declines her invitation to a spa afternoon in favour of Simon's birthday party. She accuses Stella of putting Leanne before her. Steve draws out £1,000 for the taxi repairs but changes his mind and offers it to Tracy and Beth if they'll vacate the house in 24 hours. Beth's keen to take the money but Tracy refuses. Anna's perplexed when Faye refuses to attend Simon's party, secretly wanting to avoid Lindsay Hayward. Simon's party takes place at the bistro complete with clowns and a candy floss machine. Simon's thrilled whilst Peter seethes at the extravagance. Gary proudly announces that Izzy's pregnant. Anna, Katy and Chesney are delighted whilst Owen remains quiet. Izzy's worried at her dad's reaction. When Nick presents Simon with his own laptop, Peter sees red and punches Nick in the face bringing the party to an abrupt end. Faye receives some upsetting texts from Lindsay and in a fit of despair, smashes her mobile. Steve spells it out to Tracy that he doesn't love her and he's never loved her. Tracy's gutted and finally accepting her lot, agrees to move out. Nick and Leanne decide that it's time to start afresh away from Weatherfield and away from Peter and Carla. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain (Uncredited) Guest cast *Lindsay Hayward - Eleni Foskett Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Back room *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Nick's Bistro *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls Notes *This episode was an addition to the schedules to make up for the reduced schedule during Euro 2012. It was shown at 7.30pm. *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-Ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter punches Nick and accuses him of one-upmanship during a lavish birthday party for Simon at The Bistro; and Steve resorts to bribery in a bid to get Tracy and Beth out of No 13. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,730,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2012 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns